Ocio de Luna Llena
by caseydx
Summary: Es mi primer One Shot, Espero les guste. La relación entre Adam y su novia ha terminado, un pequeño percance con el autobús, un encuentro con el pasado y una luna de testigo para lo que puede ser una nueva oportunidad.


**Título: **Ocio de Luna Llena

**Autor:** caseydx

**Personajes:** Edge (Adam Copeland), Chris Jericho.

**Género: **Drama, Romance

**Advertencias:**M/M Relación hombre/hombre si no es tu tipo, no lo leas.

**Clasificación:** NC-17 o M

**Resumen:** La relación entre Adam y su novia ha terminado, un pequeño percance con el autobús, un encuentro con el pasado y una luna de testigo para lo que puede ser una nueva oportunidad.

**Disclaimer: **Edge (Adam Copeland) y Chris Jericho son propiedad de la WWE, Nadie gana ningún beneficio económico con esta historia.**  
><strong>

**Notas**: Es mi primer Fic que subo, espero sea de su agrado y claro dedicado a dos personas que me inspiran muchísimo.

**acm2099 **No solo me inspiraron sus historias, sino que se tomo el tiempo para leer la historia y darme sus mejores consejos.

Mi beta y amiga,** Liz811**, debería tener una lista para agradecerle por todo, se que esto fue una manera de motivarme a escribir mis ideas y no quedarme con las ganas, gracias.

Espero no decepcionarlas.

Había una leve llovizna cuando Adam se fue a sentar al otro lado de la calle. Todo era brillante, un poco de niebla y un aroma limpio en el aire, pero el bus que los transportaba había quedado varado en medio de la nada. Todos trataban de ayudar, unos reparando el bus, otros buscando señal para hacer llamadas, caminando a la estación más cercana o buscando gente que pudiera ayudar; y es que claro, había una obligación a la cual responder: el show más grande de la WWE seria transmitido en menos de 24 horas y sin sus superestrellas, bueno, digamos que no habría mucho show

La razón por la que Adam salió de entre el tumulto de gente fue porque el aire se tornó sofocante y desesperante, realmente quería ayudar pero se sentía impotente y hasta antes de que el bus se detuviera se sentía frustrado; no podía ayudar de esa forma, entonces se alejó, sabía que la mejor ayuda que otorgaba era no estorbando.

Ahora sí estaba solo, no como hace un par de meses tras terminar con Charissa por la misma razón de siempre: Él. Nunca había alguien perfecta para él y si había alguien que lo quería a pesar de sus imperfecciones, él se encargaba de alejar a esa persona, excepto… bueno, eso fue hace mucho tiempo y ni siquiera era una relación, sólo fue algo que hundió una perfecta amistad. Algo de lo que nadie sabía… y nadie debía saber.

Sus amigos lo habían visitado durante estos últimos meses. Jay, su hermano del alma, no había dejado de ir a verlo desde que se enteró. También lo visitó Denise, quien realmente se había convertido en una hermana, siempre aconsejándole lo mejor.

Pero ahora realmente se encontraba solo, dentro de una pequeña vereda, parcialmente oculta por los árboles y arbustos. Ya con jaqueca y completamente helado, abrazándose a si mismo para ocultarlo, Adam no podía entender lo que estaba mal, lo que faltaba, porque sin duda le faltaba algo. Levantó la mirada hacia la luna llena, que brillaba en todo su esplendor a pesar de la suave llovizna. Sonrió ligeramente y comenzó a reflexionar de nuevo.

Los amigos que tuvo y perdió, Matt, Jeff, Chris… —_Oh Chris, ¡que imbécil_! — pensó sonriendo para si mismo. Sí, se sentía solo y perdido. Sí, se perdió los momentos en que los tres eran inseparables. Pero también se perdió algo completamente diferente, se perdió ser amado, se perdió la celebración de una persona en sus brazos, se perdió amar a alguien, se perdió dormir y despertar junto a alguien... Se perdió... y falló.

Escuchó algunos de sus compañeros subir de nuevo al bus y otros llamándole, pero prefirió alejarse, pasó sus manos sobre su cuerpo en búsqueda de calor, realmente no quería hablar con nadie así que empezó a adentrarse en aquel terreno, ahogándose en sus meditaciones. Caminó más adelante a una zona que estaba sutilmente iluminada. Adam pateó una piedra y una vez más elevó su mirada hacia la luna. La llovizna empeoraba poco a poco, pero realmente no quería ir al bus, vio un pequeño refugio entre un gran árbol y la parte rocosa de una elevación, podría recostarse ahí y refugiarse de la llovizna.

La lluvia le empapaba el rubio cabello y se deslizaba insolente por su rostro y su cuello hasta colarse y desaparecer por su pecho. La camiseta de algodón ya se había ceñido perfectamente a su cuerpo, dejando marcado a detalle cada músculo de su torneada figura. Se tendió un poco más cómodo y observó brevemente el cielo nocturno donde realmente había algo mágico con aquella luna. Le apetecía mucho quedarse allí, por lo que se relajó y cerró sus ojos.

Al cabo de unos minutos, escuchó un crujido cerca e inmediatamente abrió los ojos y vio a alguien caminando hacia él. Cuando lo vio se quedó estático y su corazón saltó de alegría al verlo de nuevo. Más aún, verlo ahí.

— ¿Chris? — preguntó Adam asombrado. Él sabía que éste hombre, después de tanto tiempo sin hablar, era un completo desconocido.

— ¿Qué haces aquí afuera expuesto bajo la lluvia? — dijo Chris frunciendo el ceño e interrumpiendo el hilo de pensamientos que se formaban en la cabeza de Adam. — Pensamos que te había ocurrido algo, ¿Por qué no entras? — No había visto a Chris o hablado con él desde lo que pasó con Amy; hace poco escuchó que había regresado a la empresa, pero no lo había visto y sabía que por lo menos Chris no quería verlo a él y ahora resultaba que estaban en el mismo bus, ¿Por qué no se había fijado antes? Su cabello era más corto, ya nunca más vería esa cascada sobre sus hombros, meneándo su cabello rubio con un movimiento suave. Su rostro ya no era afinado e infantil, pero seguía sublime y con características menos nítidas.

— ¡Pero qué dices, estoy estupendo! — trató de sonar lo mas sincero posible mientras lo miraba críticamente, sabía por la mirada reflejada en su rostro y la pequeña sonrisa ansiosa, que había estado bebiendo y que ahora se estaba empapando —Mira, entra tú, que yo entraré en una momento ¿Está bien? — rogando mentalmente que Chris aceptara la propuesta y se fuera, pero sabia que no se iría.

—Claro que no, ¿A qué estas jugando? — dijo Chris con rostro entre risueño y preocupado, podía ver en sus ojos cansancio

Hizo un ademan con la mano para indicar que iría con él —Entonces ¿así va a ser siempre? Huir de los problemas— la luz de la luna era ahora apenas visible, Adam volteó para responderle, pero él ya estaba a su lado — ¿Todavía no te das cuenta lo que somos, Adam? — preguntó Chris con una cadencia de su voz. Adam estaba en trance.

— No ¿debería? — dijo tratando de sonar lo mas indiferente posible, escuchando una risa apenas audible del otro lado.

—A veces puedes ser un verdadero chiquillo, ¿lo sabias? — dijo Adam con un aire alegre, se quedó helado al ver la sonrisa con la que respondía Chris, la luna reflejada en esos bellos ojos azules, lo rojizo en sus mejillas; pareciera que se habían quedado mirándose por horas —Lo siento, yo…— quería disculparse, Chris había sido mas que un amigo y lo había "traicionado".

Chris levantó la mano para indicar que no quería hablar del tema, al bajarla la apoyo en su brazo —No, no hoy… ya veo porqué querías quedarte, es pacifico aquí— dijo levantado la mirada para observar la apenas sombra de lo que era la luna —Estás temblando, ven…— le tendió el cuerpo en un cálido abrazo, rodeando con sus fuertes brazos la pequeña cintura de Adam e inhalando su aroma. Un largo suspiro escapó de los labios entreabiertos de Adam, esto le gustaba, la esencia de Chris le inundaba por completo los sentidos, entre alcohol, sudor, ese aroma fuerte, de hombre.

— ¿Te, te sientes bien? — Preguntó Chris interrumpiendo sus pensamientos —… Pude ver que estabas… bueno no muy bien, desde el bus— se escuchó cierto cansancio en su tono, Adam sabía que éste Chris se debía a la buena ración de vodka, tequila y una que otra cerveza, se estaba comportando muy extraño desde su llegada. Adam recordaba muy bien cómo se ponía cuando él hacía algún gesto demasiado "sensible". Sin embargo, ahora parecía hallarse muy cómodo y tranquilo con su cercanía. Sus acciones y cambios bruscos de temperamento lo confundían. Adam podía notar su temperatura corporal elevándose.

—Yo sólo…— resopló las palabras, estaba tan adentrado en el abrazo de Chris, que no se fijo en que la lluvia había arreciado, elevó la mirada para ver a Chris quien con un gesto en el rostro le indicó que estaba bien si no quería hablar de ello ahora y Adam simplemente asintió.

Adam sabía que arriesgaba mucho pero quería aprovechar al máximo esta oportunidad —Tengo mucho frío— le dijo a Chris en un suave murmulló — ¿Me calientas? — añadió mientras frotaba insistente su rosada mejilla contra su mano y tragándose la risa al escuchar una frase tan ridícula como esa salir de su boca.

Chris se volvió hacia él con el ceño fruncido, siempre eran directos y decían las cosas como las sentían, por eso se habían entendido tan bien cuando se conocieron y muchas veces después, pero también por eso mismo tuvieron peleas violentas, simplemente había veces que podían ser polos opuestos y había otras en las que podían ser energía pura, estaba tan metido en sus ideas que cuando quiso darse cuenta, Chris se había acercado peligrosamente a sus labios y apenas lo separaban un par de milímetros.

Chris bajó la cabeza lentamente y puso los labios sobre los del menor, sabía que sería tema de discusión cuando Chris estuviera sobrio, debía retirarse, ignorar ese sentimiento, pero antes de que pudiera apartarse Chris puso su labio superior sobre el inferior de Adam y suavemente lo empujó hacia abajo profundizando el beso, invitándole a abrir la boca. El menor lo hizo y cuando Chris lo invadió con su lengua, pensó que un relámpago los había alcanzado porque un cosquilleo enorme le recorrió el cuerpo y la electricidad que le provocó, hizo que succionara la lengua de Chris, atrapándola entre sus labios y devolviéndole la caricia. Chris soltó un quejido y acto seguido le devoró los labios por completo, avasallándole la boca y entrecortándole la respiración.

— ¿_Qué diablos estás haciendo?_ — asaltó la cabeza de Adam. Eso, ¿qué coño estaba haciendo? Bueno, la pregunta ahora era ¿Qué cojones estaba haciendo Chris con él? Esas sesiones siempre terminaban muy mal, Adam se echó hacia atrás de un golpe seco y levantó sus ojos vidriosos hacia la mirada perdida de Chris. Los labios seguían entre abiertos y más rosados de la cuenta —No, déjame…— intentó decir alejando al mayor.

— ¿Qué más quieres de mi?... — gruñó Chris imitándole, se podía sentir la amargura y el dolor que estaba sintiendo en ese instante y que no era capaz de esconder —Te he dado todo y…— ahora ambos estaban de pie apenas evitando la lluvia —...Todo. — Y se acercó aún más a Adam. Al ver como el menor intentaba volver a apartarle, le cogió por las muñecas y las colocó contra la tronco.

Antes de poder responder, Chris atacó sus labios con ansia, como si no besarle le doliera. — ¿No te arrepientes? — jadeó Adam cuando se separaron en búsqueda de aire, Chris negó con la cabeza antes de volver a su labios ahora entreabiertos para solicitarle al otro que le imitara y una vez así hecho lo asaltó con su lengua. Chris posó sus manos alrededor de la cintura de Adam y éste se contrajo cuando sintió los dedos de Chris deslizandose por debajo de la camiseta para tocarle la piel, mientras se entregaba en un abrazo.

El dolor que momentos antes lo acorralaba se reducía bajo las atenciones de su amigo. Se sentía perdonado y consolado entre sus besos —Tócame, Chris— separó los labios apenas unos milímetros de los suyos para hablarle —No dejes nunca de tocarme— ahora estaban mojándose y embriagándose con el beso, el mayor murmuró algún conjunto de sonidos vagos, aun manteniendo los ojos cerrados, quería sentirlo, saber que por un momento era amado. Quería besarle, ésta vez con más ímpetu y fuerza. Adam se dejó llevar por los besos de Chris, las lenguas se unieron en un baile silencioso y los labios se acariciaron, húmedos y anhelantes. Así estuvieron un buen tiempo, hasta que sintieron que morirían por falta de oxigeno. Entonces, Chris volvió a arremeter contra él y le mordió el labio inferior, tirando levemente y succionando lo justo para hacer que Adam tuviera que volver hacia él para besarle de nuevo.

Chris acercó todo su cuerpo y lo aplastó contra el tronco del árbol. Ambos chorreando por la lluvia, las gotas les caían por los párpados y por las mejillas, haciendo más húmedos los besos. Las ropas que los vestían pesaban treinta veces más de lo normal y les dejaba las prendas pegadas al cuerpo. Ahora estaban restregando sus crecientes erecciones el uno contra el otro. A pesar de los vaqueros, Adam lo sintió y deseó que su ropa se desintegrara por completo. Necesitaba sentirlo sin ningún impedimento.

—Joder Chris, te necesito— Su voz sonaba ronca y dicha en un murmullo que sólo el mayor escuchó. Chris levantó la mirada para fijar sus ojos en él.

—Esta bien, Adam, te haré sentir solo mío— seguido se deshizo de la mojada camiseta, se abalanzó sobre su cuello con fuerza lamiendo, succionando y besando cada parte que podía mientras bajaba por su torso. Antes de toparse contra la hebilla, se separó lo suficiente como para poder quitarle el cinturón, bajarle la cremallera así empezó a deslizar con suma lentitud los empapados pantalones del menor, el cual se estremeció y gimió cuantas veces la tela del jean produjera alguna fricción contra su cuerpo.

Chris se levantó sólo para volver a besarle con más fiereza que en momentos anteriores, pegándose más a su cuerpo; Adam cerró los ojos, sintiendo el agua caer por su rostro. Esa frialdad lo despertaba y contrarrestaba con el ardiente cuerpo encima de él, sintiendo como era empujado y arrinconado por el calor que desprendía el cuerpo del ojiazul. Así estuvo varios segundos hasta que de pronto dejó de sentir la lluvia sobre el rostro, abrió súbitamente los ojos para notar que se habían resguardado de nuevo en el refugio entre el gran árbol y la elevación rocosa, Chris se encontraba lamiendo su torso desnudo, Adam gimió ante la sensación abrumadora, sentía como iba bajando hasta llegar a sus bóxers ahora sus miradas se volvieron a encontrar, Chris le sonrió, ya sabía que iba a pasar, sólo podía ser una cosa viniendo de...

—OHDIOS…— El mayor levantó la mirada con una sonrisilla en los labios cuando oyó esa exclamación de sus labios. Le dio un último lametón al pene antes de lamerse los labios para hablar

—Puedes llamarme Chris…

—Por Favor, Chris… sigue— El tono de súplica de labios de Adam fue lo que terminó de convencer a Chris, eso siempre le deleitaba, Chris bajó la cabeza y lamió todo el pene de su amigo, desde la base hasta la punta. Cuando llegó al glande, lo rodeó con la punta de la lengua esparciendo la humedad de Adam alrededor de la polla, su lengua recorrió todo el miembro haciendo presión, lo recorrió, una y otra vez, deleitándose con los gemidos del "Ultimo Oportunista". Aceleró el ritmo ante su propia excitación.

Adam bajó sus manos introduciéndolas en los cabellos húmedos de Chris, nerviosas y temblorosas ante el placer que estaba sintiendo. En la vida se había sentido así, no desde hacía demasiado tiempo, las oleadas de placer que recorrían su cuerpo le liberaban de un dolor que pensaba siempre le acompañaría. Pero que ya no le importaba, no después de esto.

Jadeó y arqueó la espalda en búsqueda de más de esa cálida caverna. Chris abrió los ojos y le echó un vistazo, Adam se mordía el labio intentando ahogar sus gemidos… y eso le hizo sonreír. Era como si le estuviese retando, pues entonces de un solo movimiento se introdujo a Adam entero en la boca, hasta casi rozar la garganta y movió la cabeza, para deslizar la lengua cuan largo era. El cuerpo de Adam se estremeció, esto era demasiado bueno. Chris se incorporó para seguir besándole en los labios, haciéndole sentir su propio sabor, Adam le deshizo de su playera y se relamió ante ese cuerpo tan perfecto. Chris le cogió suavemente la mano y se la llevó hacia abajo para que lo masturbara. Quería sentir a Adam _ahí_

Hundió la cabeza en el hueco del hombro de Adam y soltó un gemido caliente que acabó erizándole la piel. Adam estaba tan abrumado que no sabía realmente qué hacer y dejó la mano quieta, sintiendo el calor que emanaba de Chris. Como si sus mentes estuvieran conectadas Chris desabrochó sus pantalones y llevó su mano sobre la suya para guiarlo —Tú ya sabes como me gusta— jadeó Chris mientras entrecerraba sus dedos a los suyos y embistió suavemente las caderas contra su mano.

Claro que lo sabía, pero tenía que torturarlo un poquito por todo el tiempo que les había hecho esperar; comenzó a mover lentamente la mano a lo largo de toda su erección, ganándose un gemido glorioso de Chris. —Ya... Ya no recuerdo muy bien— le susurró sabiendo que lo tenía a su merced, estrechando el agarre y moviéndose cada vez mas lento, evitando que Chris moviera sus caderas en búsqueda de un alivio, sonriendo para si mismo.

—Serás muy hijo de… Oh Joder— así eran siempre sus encuentros, una batalla, una violenta, sudorosa, energética y sexy batalla de poder, le encantaba volver loco a Chris con sólo unas palabras o una mirada. Adam aceleró el ritmo y notó la humedad de Chris contra sus dedos. Le acarició el glande y lo recorrió con el pulgar esparciendo el líquido pre seminal por toda su mano. Chris no podía controlar mas, lanzó todo su cuerpo sobre Adam, cayendo encima de el, gimiendo al toque de ambas erecciones y besándose con mas fuerza.

Antes de poder retomar lo que había dejado hace un momento, Adam sintió algo húmedo invadiéndolo, quería removerse pero la boca de Chris seguía sobre la suya, succionando con mas ímpetu que nunca mientras Chris le follaba con su dedo, separaron sus labios en búsqueda de aire y Chris dijo —No sabes cuanto…— le volvió a besar —Hmm, cuanto he esperado por esto... — Volvió a lanzarse a sus labios, sabia que tenían que recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Adam se estremeció al sentir un segundo dedo invadiéndole, pero más ante el hecho de que Chris lo tenía abrazado y aun no dejaba de besarle los labios, el rostro, el cuello, estaban devorándose, se excitaba al sentir a Chris tocando ese punto haciéndole palpitar, necesitaba mas de Chris, lo necesitaba a él, entero, sólo a él. —Por favor Chris…— sabía que con esto ahora estaba a su mando pero no podía soportar más tiempo.

Sintió una molestia al dejar de sentir esos dedos en él y los labios presionando su piel, le vio de pie, sonriéndole mientras se quitaba el resto de su ropa. Regresó a la posición en la que estaba, ésta vez la polla de Chris introduciéndose lentamente en él y las manos de Adam aferrándose a sus brazos. —Oh… ¡Joder! — musitó Chris mientras entraba en él.

Adam cerró los ojos, no recordaba que doliera tanto, que fuera tan molesto, pero claro, ya había pasado bastante tiempo desde la última vez, prácticamente se sentía virgen, se empezó a reír ante la idea y como si supiera lo que pensaba, Chris sonrío igual mientras le sostenía las caderas.

—… Oh calla— y silenció su risita burlona con otro beso húmedo. Adam tragó saliva, tenía ganas de empezar, lo quería desde hace mucho; por sentir a su amante moverse dentro de él. Deseaba poder volver a vivir, a sentir. La mano de Chris le acarició el rostro, quitándole los cabellos pegados a este.

Volvieron a unir sus labios, Chris empezó a moverse lentamente dentro de él, mientras sus manos sostenían su rostro para permitirle besarlo aun más —...Adam... Adam... — la luz de la luna reflejada en su rostro y veía a un Chris diferente al que conoció, en sus ojos había algo diferente cuando le miraban. Sí, había pasión, deseo, pero había algo que aun no identificaba. Tal vez… Elevó sus manos hacia Chris y acercó su rostro mientras le follaba. Al llegar, se aferró fuertemente a sus hombros. —Ven… — Acertó a decir entre gemidos. — ¿Tú…?— Sin siquiera terminar de formular la pregunta, Chris asintió torpemente mientras gemía

Adam tiró de él, a lo que Chris tuvo que reaccionar con rapidez para apoyarse en las manos y no caer sobre Adam, aunque éste le esperaba deseoso con el deje de una sonrisa a lo largo de todo su rostro, seguro seguiría con ella hasta el próximo año y se besaron una vez mas, pero esta vez con afecto, suave y cariñosamente. Chris comenzó a moverse mas rápidamente, el choque de sus cuerpos provocaba un sonido que debía ser prohibido, sólo provocando mas excitación entre ellos —Chris… nghn…— llamó con voz ronca y deseosa —Más… Chris—, la boca de Chris bajó a su cuello descubierto, el cual cubrió de besos, lamidas, mordidas que hicieran saber a quien le pertenecía, el ritmo se elevaba, querían tener mas, se desesperaban el uno por el otro.

—Más… dame.. Oh— sollozó Adam, aferrándose a Chris, quien se lo dio, como había dicho, le dio todo, cuerpo, mente, vida, todo. Chris apretó el abrazo y aumentó la velocidad, tomándolo por completo, sujetándose a él. Ya todo eran gemidos y gruñidos, el choque de cuerpos, las manos de Adam se aferraron a su piel, y si sus uñas hubiesen sido más largas se las habría clavado, dejándole una marca a lo largo de su espalda. Se apretaba contra él, quería sentirle cerca, más cerca. Como si no fuese suficiente el tenerle dentro.

El miembro de Adam se frotaba entre ambos cuerpos, lo que hacia que su cuerpo se estremeciera de placer, como leyendo su mente, una de las manos de Chris bajó y se cerró sobre su pene y empezó a mover las caderas sintiendo cómo Chris apretaba su agarre sobre él, quería decirle tantas cosas, pero su cerebro no marchaba. Al experimentar ese conocido ardor en su estomago —Abre los ojos, Adam— La voz de Chris sonó rasposa. —Quiero mirarte y que me mires cuando te corras— Chris aceleró el ritmo mientras le apretaba ligeramente los testículos, un poco más, Iba a llegar. Iban a llegar juntos, como siempre y el placer era insoportable. Una corriente eléctrica, como si algo le hubiera estallado dentro del cuerpo provocándole cosquilleo y satisfacción a la vez, recorriéndole todo el cuerpo. Los brazos de Chris temblaron y cayó sobre su amante que se corrió sobre ambos, manchando sus estómagos.

La lluvia había terminado hace mucho, sólo quedaba el roció y el olor colándose en el aire mientras ambos trataban de recuperar el aire, Chris salió de él y le abrazó con fuerza, capturándole entre sus brazos, aspirando fuertemente su olor, besándole, simplemente fundidos en el abrazo. Chris se le quitó de encima y se tumbó a su lado, ahora ambos cara a cara y sin mediar palabra. Se sentía fantástico, descansado, tan lleno de paz y bueno, de Chris, por un momento sintió como si se le cerraran los ojos, al darse cuenta Chris acomodó mejor a Adam entre sus brazos, no queriendo que se escapase de ninguna de las maneras, ni razones.

No quería interrumpir ese momento con nada, ni quería pensar, Adam sabía que a estas alturas eso era malo, solo quería sentirse en calma. Dio un largo suspiro, evitando que cualquier idea se adentrase en su mente, Chris levantó su rostro para que le viese, otra vez esos ojos, no sabia si Chris podía leerle la mente con sólo ver sus ojos, porque acto seguido besó su cuello, acercó sus labios para besarlos. No quería que pensase en nada, sólo en él, en "esto" que aun no podía definir, pero era de ellos.

—Deberíamos volver, tenemos que descansar— le dijo Chris con media sonrisa en el rostro —El evento será muy largo y estresante— dijo con un dejo de puya en el rostro mientras acariciaba el largo cabello de Adam.

—Yo podría ayudarte… a relajarte…— dijo Adam, Chris le respondió con una sonrisa y Adam supo que en algún momento irían a hablar sobre lo que "esto" era pero por lo menos ahora había otra oportunidad. Se levantaron para vestirse y emprender camino al bus, Adam dio una última mirada a la luna, esta vez sonriendo con la fiel idea de que ya no estaba tan solo.

**FIN**

Bueno, este es mi primer One shot, realmente espero que les haya gustado, va dedicado a Liz811 y acm2099 que me ayudaron e inspiraron o de alguna manera me incitaron a escribir este fic. Muchas Gracias.

Por Favor dejen Reviews con criticas, comentarios, opiniones, sugerencias, realmente me interesa mucho mejorar y crecer, muchas gracias.


End file.
